


Frida, I'm Not like Other Girls

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Adorable, Bullying, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Meetings, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida Suarez meets a rich yet nice girl named Maricela Marquez during the school play and the two actually become friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Miracle City Kindergarten was cheering and yelling in excitement. It was time for the annual school play. Zoe gets jealous because Frida got the role of a girl who plays the piano.

Backstage, Frida heard someone playing a creepy yet beautiful song. 

Frida looked to the girl with tan skin with straight dark brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes, she appeared to be wearing a dress that was pink with bows and white Mary Jane shoes.Frida noticed her dress wasn't salmon red with black skulls. "Whoa, it's that a old dress"

"A hand me down is something you inherit from someone else after they no longer need or want it." the girl informed.

"So, your grandma give you her old dress before she died?" Frida asked before gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I guess you could say that," the brunette girl shrugged. "My sister's the acting director and our mom made her let me join the play."

"I know what you mean," Frida sighed with a shrug. "I got the role of a girl who plays the piano"

"At least you have a better reputation than I do, I guess... Everyone's scared of my sister and some think I'm here."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, I came from a wealthy family, but i have a older sister who bullies other girls..." the other girl sounded saddened. "You got any sisters?"

Frida seemed hesitant to answer at first, but then finally said, "Yes... I have older twin sisters who are bratty. 

"I'm sorry to hear it."

She extended her hand to the brunette. "I'm Frida Suarez."

The brunette girl smiled, taking her hand and firmly shaking it up and down for them to be properly acquainted. "Maricela Marquez"

And they become friends.


	2. Happy Birthday Dear Maricela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maricela remembers her quinceanera.

Maricela and Frida remained friends through elementary school, junior high and now high school.

It was a pretty rose envelope with a heart sticker that kept it closed.

Opening it, Frida noticed it had sparkles inside, She noticed it was an invitation.

 

Greetings Friends and Family,

You are invited to an once in a lifetime event.

The celebration of Maricela’s 15th Birthday Quinceanera! It’s a celebration of a newly awake women upon this world and you were chosen to to partake in seeing it first hand.

Thank you and We hope to see you there,

“Papa~ How do I look?” She came down the stairs to see her father. She had her bright blue hair in a high ponytail, held with a red ribbon and a light green dress. Matching green flats held her feet.

Frida hummed as she arrive, reading the note on the door saying the party was in the backyard, and placing her gift on the table, She saw all the little circles of people either talk, drinking or dancing. The largest held Maricela, today’s princess, Frida smile and head over to the girls surrounding her, she almost jumped her as she grew closer.

“Happy Quinceanera Maricela~” Frida giggle as she looked at her pink dress and a tiara on top of it all.

“Thank you, Thank you,” She spins to show off her gown before picking up my hands up, “You look so nice! I love your bow, makes you really look ‘innocent’” The other girls laugh as well, knowing what she was getting at. Frida blushed.


	3. Maricela in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maricela founds out that her mother used to read magic realism books.

Sixteen years ago, a young woman with long brown hair tied into buns, wearing a frilly pink dress,white socks, and black mary jane shoes, was humming a song while walking home, Her name is Alicia until she saws a creepy Cheshire cat with black fur, pink nose, brown mustache and sharp teeth.

"Oye, Alicia." Gato de Cheshire greeted.

Alicia screamed in fright and said "Hello"

"Look at you, all grown up." Gato de Cheshire teased a little with how she used to dress as Alice.

"Thank you, I didn't know if you knew this, but I have a baby now," Alicia quickly informed. "A girl, named Maricela." 

Gato de Cheshire disappeared.

Sixteen years later...

Dolores and Maricela came back from school, a friend having given them a ride, and already, Dolores was mocking her younger sister.

"Hello, girls." Alicia came to see her daughters, she now wore glasses, her hair had been worn down and she wore a red sweater top with a orange skirt, and black flats.


End file.
